


Call Me

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 The Rashomon Job, F/M, Memories, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot gets a call from Parker.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on LiveJournal.

It was early morning and though Eliot wasn’t exactly asleep, he was still a little startled by the phone buzzing on the nightstand.

The team had been up all night, figuring out how to steal the Dagger of Aqu’abi a second time, together this go around. He had hoped that they’d all leave him alone for at least the morning after so he could sleep; apparently not.

“What do you want, Parker?” he growled some as he accepted the call, his eyes only opening enough to check the caller ID and then closing again as he flopped back against the pillows.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” asked the thief, a question out of the blue with no explanation, as she had done so many times before.

This time, as it turned out, Eliot knew just exactly what she meant and entirely wished he didn’t.

“I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause it’s none of their business?” he answered eventually, running a hand over his face and back through his hair, wishing he could have avoided this conversation, knowing in reality it was going to come up at some point when they all started reminiscing on that particular job. “Anyway, it was a long time ago... and it’s not like you told them either.”

There was silence a while then as Parker seemed to consider his point. Eliot almost wondered if he had stumped her and she’d just hung up the phone, though he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case.

“You’re right,” she said at length. “None of their business... but you told them about every other waitress or whatever that you felt up.”

“Hey!” Eliot was indignant at her turn of phrase, though on consideration he couldn’t argue against it. “I wasn’t the only one... feelin’ things,” he said after a while, and she giggled in a strangely girlish way at his words, her laughter giving way to a yawn a moment later. “Go to sleep, babe,” he urged her then, knowing if he didn’t take care of her nobody else was going to, least of all Parker herself.

“Yeah.” She sighed, knowing she really should. “But Eliot?”

“What is it, darlin’?” he checked with a smile he couldn’t help.

“Just so you know, you’re a better kisser than Hardison,” she told him, ringing off the very next moment before he ever had a chance to react.

“Spencer, that girl is gonna be the death of ya,” Eliot muttered to himself as he tossed the phone aside and made further attempts to sleep.

It really wasn’t going to happen.


End file.
